


Fucking America

by LunaStories



Series: Hannibal Rare Pairs Monthly Fics [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Adam Raki, April fic, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirty Nigel, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Smitten Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Wounded Nigel, ill advised medical practices, mostly oblivious Adam, seriously guys please don't dig out a bullet with a knife, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Nigel gets more than what he bargained for when he ends up shot and injured on the doorstep of a rather strange man. Adam, on the other hand, just wants to get into his apartment.





	Fucking America

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I am starting a project where I will write one fic for each Hannibal extended universe rare pair I ship every month. Currently the rare pairs I ship can be found in the series description so feel free to check it out. If you would like to convince me to your rare pair ship go ahead and drop by my tumblr (which I will link at the end) or find me on the [Hannigram Extended Universe server](https://discord.gg/EDhEdua). 
> 
> These fics are meant to be short one shots but since I have no self control, this one is also 3k words long ;-; This is my first Spacedogs and I am so very excited to share this with you guys. This was quickly written and unbeta-ed so please excuse any glaring mistakes <3

Nigel swore as he stumbled along the dark New York streets, his cigarette unlit and dangling from his mouth. He pressed a hand to his side, putting as much pressure as he could manage on the gunshot wound as warm blood spilled out.

This was why he hadn’t wanted to fucking come to America. In America, honor was worth as much as chastity was to a whore and he should’ve fucking stabbed Darko for even suggesting the trip.

“Go to America, Nigel,” Nigel grumbled in a mocking lilt, voice high and pitched as he echoed Darko’s words. “Fucking make some connections with those weak fuckers so that we can expand our business to the states. Bunch of spineless nenorocitule.”

He knew that most of the anger was because he’d underestimated them. The local gang here had seemed weak and easy to manipulate. Turns out that they may be spineless, but they had the balls to shoot first and ask questions later. Especially when Nigel had made some choice comments about the gang’s reputation.

He was going to rip Darko a new one over the phone, and then in person, as soon as he found a place to fucking heal and dig this bullet out of himself. He felt his vision dim for a moment, and in the next second he was panting and sprawled across some stairs. The stairs dug painfully into his spine, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He tipped his head back, breath coming out in white puffs. He knew it was supposed to be cold, but he couldn’t feel it, and that was probably a bad fucking sign.

“Ah, fuck. I’d kill for a smoke right now.”

“Excuse me.”

Nigel tilted his head to the side, glaring up at the shadow that loomed over him. He couldn’t make out a face, as the man was blocking the streetlight.

“What the fuck do you want?”

Nigel chewed on his cigarette, hands twitching restlessly. He longed for his gun, but he’d lost one of them during the fight to get out of the warehouse he’d met the Americans at. His personal gun, the one that held more sentimental value, he’d managed to hold onto. Even now, he felt a strong urge to reach for it, to take it out of where it dug into his back and shoot this fucker’s brains out.

“You’re blocking the stairs.”

Nigel blinked up at him for a second before huffing out a laugh. He raised a brow, lifting his hand to take the cigarette out of his mouth and use it to gesture at the man. “I’m bleeding out and you’re fucking worried about your fucking stairs?”

“Oh.”

There was a pause as Nigel stared up expectantly. After a long moment, the man carefully set down the duffle bag he’d been carrying, and squatted down.

“Do you need help?”

The man was beautiful. That was the first thing Nigel noticed. Calling him a man was generous because he looked young with soft skin and glittering blue eyes that darted around, never focusing on anything. What had been mostly shadows now revealed themselves to be curly hair, an entire mop of it on the kid’s head. He looked innocent, and probably far too good to be breathing the same air as Nigel.

Nigel felt his breath grow shallow, and he couldn’t tell if the sudden lightheadedness was from the overwhelming attraction he felt for this strange boy, or the massive amount of blood he’d lost.

“Darling,” Nigel purred, narrowing his eyes playfully. He tried to stretch his body in an enticing way, one he instantly regretted as it pulled on his wound. He let out a hiss of pain, but refused to shut his eyes as it would mean losing sight of the boy’s pretty face. “You can do more than help me.”

“Okay.” He agreed easily, entirely unaffected by Nigel’s flirty tone. In fact, he was cordial. No alarm at the fact that there was a bleeding man on his doorstep, and no overt concern for Nigel’s well-being. He would be insulted if he wasn’t so enamored. “What do you need?”

He had expected the boy to offer to call an ambulance, which he would have had to refuse so he was glad he hadn’t, but asking what Nigel needed gave him so many options. He was at a loss for a moment, his eyes darting to the kid’s duffle bag before going back to his handsome face.

“Well for starters, I should probably know your name, gorgeous. I’m Nigel, and I’m really hoping that fucking duffle bag of yours has a knife.”

Adam made a sound as if he’d forgotten something, before sticking a hand out. “I’m Adam. I should have introduced myself first but I’m not very good at this. I also do not have a knife in my bag.”

Nigel stared at his hand, amused. He gestured with his chin at both of his hands, now stained with blood and pressed to the wound, his cigarette long forgotten on one of the steps. “Well Adam, I’d love to touch you but as you can see I’m bloody as all hell, so if you wouldn’t mind…”

“I don’t mind.” Adam responded back as he dropped his hand, and Nigel found it peculiar, a weird response to something that most would see as an end to a conversation.

Adam didn’t say anything more, just staring unconcernedly at Nigel’s wound and Nigel was at a loss as to what to do. Usually by this point the other person would either leave him alone or try and help, but Adam seemed content to just…wait.

“Adam?”

“Yes?”

“Are you just going to sit there?”

“Oh!” Adam stood, grabbing his duffle bag as he moved away from Nigel. Already Nigel regretted saying anything, as Adam’s presence had kept the cold air away from his increasingly numb body. “I’ll leave you alone then.”

That wasn’t the response Nigel had been expecting, and Nigel spluttered as he tried to get up, only to collapse forward from the wave of nausea that hit him. “Wait…” He coughed out, more of a wheeze than a coherent word. Nigel didn’t want Adam to leave. Adam was comforting, and had distracted Nigel from his pain. He didn’t want to be left alone like this with nowhere to go.

Everything was turning black at the edges, and when he was aware of himself again, there were soft hands on him and a breath puffing warm over his shivering cheeks.

“You’re very cold, Nigel,” Adam murmured, his hands supporting Nigel’s weight. “Do you want to come up to my apartment? It’s warmer in there.”

Nigel felt a wave of relief wash through him, though that might be the sudden rush of blood going through his body as Adam managed to get him to his feet. Adam looped an arm around Nigel’s back, slinging Nigel’s right arm around his neck so that he was holding most of his weight.

“I’ll get blood all over your shit.” Nigel muttered, a weak protest as he followed Adam in with stumbling steps. It was a painful ordeal, but between the two of them they managed to get to Adam’s apartment without incident.

With a huff, Adam carefully set Nigel down on his couch. Nigel looked around with interest, noticing the high walls and many rooms that seemed to be part of Adam’s apartment. It was a surprise to see as New York real estate was expensive to the obscene, but Adam seemed to be relatively well off. Everything was extremely neat and clean, almost obsessively so, and with all those empty rooms, Nigel wondered if Adam lived with anyone.

“Nigel, do you want something to drink? I have water, tea, and soda if you would like some.”

Nigel tilted his head back, trying to peek around the couch at the kitchen where he could hear Adam bustling around.

“No beer?”

Nigel grunted, shifting on the couch as Adam reappeared, his head popping over the back of the couch and leaning over to study Nigel’s wound. “No, I don’t drink.”

“That’s a fucking pity, darling. I bet you would look gorgeous all flushed and tipsy.”

“I disagree. It’s rather unattractive really, and alcohol poisons the body.” Adam walked around the couch until he was sitting on the armchair across from Nigel, a cup of something steaming and warm in his hands. “I hope you are comfortable. I am unsure what I can do for you, but it’s almost my bed time and I won’t be able to help you then.”

Nigel only had a moment to think about how odd it was that Adam had a fucking bed time before the words registered. “Wait, you’re letting me stay here?” Nigel paused before squinting at Adam. “And are you saying that if it’s past your bed time you would leave me to die?”

“If you were going to die from that wound, you would have already.” Adam spoke matter-of-factly his eyes darting over Nigel’s body before focusing somewhere above Nigel. “And I don’t like having my routines disrupted. This has already been more eventful than I would like. Usually stargazing at night doesn’t cause this many problems, and I like my time alone without annoyances.”

Nigel scowled and tried to sit up but his wound protested enough that he laid back down. “Oh am I a fucking nuisance for you honey? Let me get the fuck out of your way then. Wouldn’t want to bother the princess in her high ass castle with my violent ways.”

Adam tilted his head, barely reacting to Nigel’s angry words. “You’re not a nuisance. And I told you earlier that my name is Adam, please use it. The disruption to my schedule is something that bothers me, but it isn’t your fault you were injured and found yourself at my doorstep.”

Nigel didn’t try to correct Adam, that it kind of fucking was his fault for antagonizing a gang, but he settled down with a huff. “Well darling Adam, I hope you have a knife and alcohol because I’m gonna fucking need it soon.”

“Why?”

Nigel stared at Adam, brows furrowed in confusion at the kid’s genuine question. “To dig this fucking bullet out, why the fuck else?”

Adam blinked at him a few times, mouth falling open a little in his first expression of concern this night. “You were shot?”

“Adam,” Nigel said, exasperated. “Why do you think I’m fucking bleeding? It’s not a paper cut that’s for fucking sure.”

“Oh I thought…maybe you had scratched yourself or fell down and got hurt.” Adam murmured, his fingers tightening on the mug. “Guns are dangerous. People who are hurt by guns are even more dangerous. Harlan told me to stay away from people like that.”

Nigel scoffed, feeling his exhaustion acutely as he rubbed a blood-crusted hand over his eyes. “Well Harlan wasn’t fucking lying, but I’m here now and it would be fan-fucking-tastic if you could get me a knife and some alcohol. The stronger the better. Bandages too, if you have them.”

There was a long moment where Nigel wasn’t sure if Adam was about to throw him out of the apartment, before Adam got up to follow his request. Nigel closed his eyes, fighting to stay awake as he shivered, listening to the sounds of Adam moving through the house as if he was underwater.

“-Igel. Nigel.”

Nigel blinked sluggishly, trying to focus on the blurry face above him as he squinted. “Wh’?”

“I brought what you asked for.”

Nigel let out a huff of what would have been laughter, if he wasn’t so fucking tired. “So you did. You’ve done me a solid, gorgeous, I could kiss you.”

“Please don’t. You’re very attractive but I don’t know you.”

Nigel did laugh then, though it broke into a hiss of pain as Adam helped him sit up so he could tend to his wound. “Good to know. You’re fucking beautiful yourself. If I wasn’t so fucking tired I’d show you a good time.”

“We can go stargazing when you’re not so tired.”

Nigel paused where he was ripping open his shirt, blinking up at Adam. He was standing there, fingers tapping gently against his arm as he stared at the couch. He didn’t look nervous, in fact he looked completely blank, as if he hadn’t just asked Nigel on what sounded like a date. “That wasn’t what I meant.”

“Oh.” Adam frowned, and Nigel wanted to shoot himself just for putting that slightly disappointed look on Adam’s face. “You said you wanted to have a ‘good time’ so I thought…”

“Sweetheart,” Nigel chuckled, grabbing the towel Adam had brought for him and dumping some alcohol on it before pressing it to his wound with a groan. “What I mean is that I want to fuck you.”

Through the waves of pain he felt from cleaning his wound, he was pleased to see a flush of red grow on Adam’s face, the man’s eyes darting to his for a brief moment before focusing on his feet.

“We just met,” Adam mumbled, low enough that Nigel had to lean in to hear. “We should get to know each other first.”

“We can get to know each other without clothes on.” Nigel teased, barely resisting the urge to drag Adam onto his lap and have his way with him. He was way too adorable for his own good, and it made Nigel feel hot and horny.

“Are you sexually aroused right now?”

The question threw Nigel off, and he coughed, the movement jolting his arm as he dug the bullet out with expert precision. “What the fuck? I mean, I could be if you wanted me too.” The suggestion was mostly made in confusion, and Nigel watched as Adam bit at his bottom lip before moving until he was sitting next to Nigel. He took the towel from Nigel, and started tending to his wound. Nigel usually wouldn’t feel safe letting someone else near him when he was injured and vulnerable, but he was too distracted by Adam’s warmth and his delicious scent to really care.

He lifted a hand and brushed it through Adam’s curls, pressing his face into his hair and breathing in like an addict snorting the best cocaine. To Nigel, there was no difference. He felt almost high as he breathed in Adam. Distantly, he knew this was probably not okay on many levels, but he’d behaved himself this whole time, and he figured this one indulgence wouldn’t get him killed or thrown out.

“Mm,” Adam hummed, clearly pleased by the petting. “It’s sometimes hard for me to tell what other people are feeling. I’m asking because I am. And you’re making it very hard to focus.”

Nigel made a note to ask Adam about that later, there seemed to be more he wasn’t saying, but for now he stopped Adam’s gentle swiping motions, tugging gently at his curls until Adam pulled back. He tried to meet Adam’s eyes but when that didn’t work, he settled for staring at his beautiful face instead. “How about this, we get my wound cleaned up and bandaged, and tomorrow we can go on a fucking date. Afterwards, you can’t claim we don’t know each other. Which means we can fuck, yes?”

“That does sound reasonable,” Adam whispered, a whimper building in his throat as Nigel’s fingers tightened in his hair. “B-but you need to let me clean your wound first.”

“Of course, darling.” Nigel purred, spreading his legs wider and stretching his abdomen, allowing Adam access to the wound on the side of his stomach. “Touch me all you want. I’ll be returning the favor tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Adam replied quietly, eyes downcast as a small smile spread on his lips. “I won’t be injured, but I hope you’ll touch me anyways.”

Nigel’s eyes swept over Adam’s body hungrily, and he flashed a wolfish grin at Adam. “I’ll make sure to enjoy every inch of your tight little body. Now be a good boy and bandage me up so you can go to bed. Wouldn’t want you to miss your precious bed time.”

Adam glanced at his clock, frowning when he saw how late it was. He quickly finished with Nigel’s wound, and stood with a little bit of urgency in his movements. “It’s almost time for me to sleep. I need to get ready for bed or it’ll be too late.”

Adam tried to move away, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He looked over his shoulder at Nigel, who was staring up at him with half-lidded eyes.

“You forgot something, darling.”

“What did I forget?” Adam tilted his head, eyes darting over the now nicely bandaged wound and at the pile of blankets he kept on the couch out of habit. Nigel had everything he needed.

Nigel tapped his lips with his other hand, pursing them as he tried to hold back his smirk. “A good night kiss. It would be rude to leave your guest without one, and you know me enough now to give me one, don’t you think?”

Adam’s eyes darted around, his body tense before he relaxed and took a tentative step forward. He approached Nigel like a rabbit approaching a tiger, and when he pressed his lips with a chaste innocence on Nigel’s lips, Nigel couldn’t hold back the growl that broke out of him.

He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Adam’s warm, wet mouth and sucking on his tongue. He flicked his tongue against the roof of Adam’s mouth, drinking in every gasp and whimper before pulling back with one last nibble on Adam’s lower lip.

Adam looked dazed, lips spit-slick and a flush on his face. It took all of Nigel’s self control not to throw him onto the sofa and taste every inch of him. He forced himself to let go, and smirked when Adam knocked into the coffee table and almost fell over.

“Good night, gorgeous.”

“G-good night, Nigel.”

And with that, his little angel was gone, retreating back into the safety of his room. Nigel laid back on the couch, dragging one of the blankets over him as he closed his eyes. Despite the throbbing pain in his side, Nigel couldn’t help but think that perhaps coming to America wasn’t so fucking bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Nenorocitule: Motherfucker (in Romanian)
> 
> Yaaaayyyy Spacedogs was a lot of fun to write and I hope to write more of them in the future. In the meantime, please let me know in the comments if this was alright so I feel less nervous about posting for a new ship haha (PLEASE I AM BUT A SMOL NEW WRITER) *cough* Anyways, glad to be here and all that jazz, thank you for reading! 
> 
> As always, you can find my tumblr [here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
